


when the nigh falls

by yilingscrow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: COVID-19, Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, M/M, Quarantine, attempt at making pizza, hair bleaching, sakusa struggles with uni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yilingscrow/pseuds/yilingscrow
Summary: "“Ya know I like it when yer pullin’ my hair, but that was mean,” he pouted this time. Sakusa loosened his grasp.“Whore,” Kiyoomi muttered and went past Atsumu, who was now left alone frowning."you know, some nights aren't as bad when you have your annoying boyfriend to accompany you.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 198





	when the nigh falls

Finals are tiring. And that’s a fact. After all those sleepless nights in front of the too-bright screen... You feel as if your soul is leaving your body. Sakusa Kiyoomi is too well acquainted with this state.

It’s 10 pm. Sakusa is currently sitting in front of the laptop with big, dark circles under his soulless eyes, trying hard not to bang his head on the desk. The last thing he has to do to be free is to write an essay. But the topic is a pain in the ass. Honestly, he feels like he’s about to throw up. Virology usually isn’t that bad for him. But studying it during a pandemic? Horrifying. All of his classes changed their status to online. He’s obviously self-isolating too. This whole situation would be more difficult and problematic if Atsumu didn’t live with him in the same flat. They were dating for slightly more than two years, moved in a few months before COVID-19 began to develop. He picks up their groceries every few days and takes all the precautions needed. Atsumu is not stupid, but more importantly - he is used to doing things this way. Maybe just not this thoroughly.

When it began, he was describing the whole process of going to the store out loud for Kiyoomi to feel less anxious about his short trips.

“I’mma put on my mask and gloves right now. I will do it real quick and be back, hm?” before going and “I’m throwing it away to the trash. I will take a shower, so we can watch those stupid documentaries you like, loser.” after coming back.

If you don’t count Sakusa’s hard times of nearly breaking into a panic - everything seemed fine. They spend most of their time together, sometimes joining each others’ lectures or helping with assignments. It’s nice. The thing is - Atsumu can get really annoying and needy without realizing that. His classes ended last week, which means: he has more free time now. But Sakusa still has some work to do, and instead of getting it done, he is struggling. Of course, he called him out on that several times, but he had problems with himself, too. He lacked motivation. To add to that, for most of the day, he had a beautiful distraction sitting on his couch behind the wall, waiting for him to finish his essay.

And now he is finally alone for a few minutes before Atsumu comes back.  
“It’s empty at this hour, Omi-omi. I promise, ‘ya,” he could recall his voice and smile. He is careful, so why is Kiyoomi feeling uneasy? He shook his head, black curls hitting his cheeks, and decided to write the last few short sentences.

Right after clicking the ‘send” button, he could hear Atsumu turning the key in the door.   
He quietly left the bedroom with a shirt and gray sweatpants in his hand. Atsumu already took care of the snacks, took his cap off, and grabbed the clothes prepared for him before sneaking into the bathroom. Sakusa was ready to drop on the couch and scroll through Netflix, but something caught his eye in the bag. So he started inspecting the finding.

When Atsumu went back to the kitchen after taking a shower, Kiyoomi was already shaking the hair bleach in his hand with a lifted eyebrow.

“Ah, I have to dye my roots,” Atsumu came to the counter while scratching his scalp, “They suck.”

Sakusa walked up closer and started playing his fingers through the blond, slightly wet, hair, examining their condition. He was right, the roots got really visible since he decided to let his hair live during the quarantine. But he didn’t feel good with darker color anymore. Kiyoomi’s hair also grew. Why not take care of both at the same time?

“Can I do it?” he looked into the shorter man’s eyes as he asked. As if it was something serious and not stupid hair bleaching.

“Sure, why so sudden?” Miya chuckled.

“Your hair looks like piss when you do that on your own,” Sakusa answered truthfully, maintaining eye contact. After hearing that, Atsumu made a hurt expression and covered his heart with both hands. The action wasn’t able to make a change in Kiyoomi’s stoic face. He was used to his dramatics. Also, it wasn’t the first time he pointed out the similarity.

“Then why are ‘ya touchin’ piss Om-” he hissed. Kiyoomi, who wished Atsumu would stop talking, was pulling his hair. He was mentally tired.

“Ya know I like it when yer pullin’ my hair, but that was mean,” he pouted this time. Sakusa loosened his grasp.

“Whore,” Kiyoomi muttered and went past Atsumu, who was now left alone frowning.

He took a look after Kiyoomi but the man already disappeared. Where did he go? In a few seconds, the mop of black locks was visible peeking behind the bathroom’s door. Sakusa blinked while looking at Atsumu, who stared back. Miya clearly didn’t comprehend the situation at which Sakusa sighed and waved for him to come and join. That’s when Atsumu finally got the message and rushed to the bathroom with shining eyes. Of course, he had to go back to pick up the forgotten bleach and a chair.

  
Atsumu was seated in front of the mirror with Sakusa standing behind him. By the time, he managed to put on the gloves and was fidgeting with his fingers, waiting for instructions.

“Just so you know,” he made a short pause, “this is my first time bleaching someone’s hair.”

“Aw, Omi, so what yer trying to say is that I take all yer firsts?” Atsumu grinned foxily, eyes half-closed. Sakusa was already trying to take the gloves off, but he was quickly interrupted with hands on his forearms and a panicked laugh. He gave Atsumu a second chance but was ready to burn his hair in a snap if needed.

After a few minutes, Atsumu had his hair covered in bleach. Usually, a toner would do, but there were too many brown and black strands. Kiyoomi did a good job, and now he had his hair done by Atsumu, who tried to convince him that there is enough bleach for both of them but was denied four times. Sakusa didn’t take care of his hair daily for 21 years to fuck it up in one evening.

“If we’re improvising today anyway, how ‘bout bakin’ a pizza? ‘Samu made one last week, ‘m craving,” Atsumu glanced at Sakusa in the mirror with an inquiring look. He heard a hum in reply and watched as his boyfriend was leaving the bathroom. When Kiyoomi was evaluating the contents, Atsumu sneaked behind and placed his chin on the taller man’s shoulder. He then interlaced arms on his waist. 

“You’re more touchy than usual,” Sakusa noticed, “which is an achievement..”  
Atsumu didn’t say anything at that remark and continued making sure they had every ingredient needed.

As expected, none of them knew how to make a pizza dough that wouldn’t take ages to grow. They looked at each other knowingly, as if they understood one’s thoughts. Atsumu was already dialing Osamu’s number.

“You want a pizza recipe, dontja?” they could hear him through the speaker. Atsumu nodded as if his twin could see him, “yer not gettin’ anythin’ from me.”

Before he could react, Sakusa’s notification sound peeled out.

“Thanks, ‘Samu,” Kiyoomi mumbled more to himself while turning to prepare the flour. The call was over, followed by Atsumu’s teeth-gritting.

If you’re convinced that two adults who live together alone can cook without any problems.. you’re so wrong. Their noses and countertops were covered in flour. Also, there is a big possibility that they added too much yeast after struggling with the measures (since it only took a few minutes for the dough to grow). They collectively agreed not to confess to Osamu. Luckily, the rest of the kitchen hadn’t taken a knock, but they still had to clean it thoroughly while waiting for their pizza.

It was ready after 15 minutes, so they took their late evening snack and relocated to the living room with a documentary about Mars playing from the TV. Honestly, they were both so tired, it didn’t take long for Kiyoomi to drape himself over Atsumu on the couch. He insisted on staying and finishing the episode but soon started spacing out. That’s when he noticed the fingers in his hair had stopped moving a while ago. The corners of his mouth moved up.

“It feels nice,” he managed to whisper before dozing off.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, that's it, i hope you enjoyed it!! i probably should stop projecting myself onto sakusa too much, but i guess it kinda worked?  
> i added the pizza part after trying to make one with my mom. you got it right. we had a similar problem.  
> also, it's my first posted fic, i'm trying to motivate myself by doing that. i can't remember when was the last time i wrote something that wasn't an essay. cool.
> 
> also, thank you katie.


End file.
